


Cat and Mouse

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [27]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, only three skeletons here and they're all lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Borrower S/O wants to finish their game, but their three skeletal boyfriends have a different idea.





	Cat and Mouse

The three skeletons were chilling on the sofa, watching their borrower play Cuphead. They were on the third island, having worked diligently for hours to get past all the bosses to this point. The boys loved seeing how skilled their S/O was.

A large cat was peeking in as the cup kid jumped around and dodged attacks from a tin-can panzer. However, the clock had been ticking since the little one started playing and the boys were entertained but….

“ugh,” Red sighs, looking at the clock, “it’s gettin’ close to dinner but who’s gonna cook?”

“it’s their turn to pick tonight,” Honey mumbled, trying to be subtle as he tried to suppress a soft growl from his stomach. “i think we’re out of luck, though.”

“i guess we could always do it ourselves but…” Classic quirked his brow bone and got a bit sinister in his smile, “how about the next time they die, we chase them? winner gets to eat them and losers have to make food?”

“deal” both the others said instantly. Three gazes watched intently, and when their poor lover failed in the last phase thanks to a stray rat ghost, they instantly stood up.

“Guys?” The borrower heard the cushions move behind them, though they’d been far too focused on the game to have caught the earlier conversation.

“babe, run.” Red crooned.

They didn’t need to be told twice, dropping the whimsun-sized controller and dashing away.

This was a common thing. Borrowers were small enough to be eaten, and monsters’ systems didn’t process the living, so eating a borrower for a bit was a fun game between the two species. And it was definitely something their skeletal suitors enjoyed since they were quick enough and smart enough to dodge their attacks and attempts at capture for a good while.

Bone wall? quick turn

Hand grab? jump or duck!

Gravity magic? Distract with other competitors or flirtations!

But then they ran into a corner between the bookshelf and the wall. Honey stopped them with a bone wall, and Red was easing up on them from the other side.

“c’mon, doll, just give in. we all know ya like it just as much as we do,” Red cooed, a line of red drool already slipping between his sharp teeth.

The Borrower, smirked, wiggling their body, “ooh, I dunno! Do I?”

Honey’s hand began creeping in, “don’t be coy, sweetheart. just choose one and let go.”

Sans managed to bring up the last corner just as the Borrower darted between Red’s legs and into a hole in the wall. “welp…” he sighed as the other two stood up in shock, “who wants to pick dinner?”

There was soft giggling coming from the hole in the wall, and all three of the skeletons admitted defeat.


End file.
